To assess the effects of longterm infusions of prostacyclin, administered alone or in combination with other agents, on hemodynamics, exercise tolerance, and subjective well-being inpatient with idiopathic pulmonary hypertension and compare the effects of prostacyclin (either alone or in combination with other therapies) to the effects of other standard therapies.